Behind those eyes
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Song-fic sur la chanson "Behind those eyes" de 3 Doors Down.


**Behind those eyes**

Il lui lança un dernier regard désespéré avant de se retourner et de partir.

**_You said I had something to say / Tu as dis que j'avais quelque chose à dire_**_**  
**_**_Then you got that look in your eye / Et puis tu as eu ce regard_**_**  
**_**_There is something you've got to know / Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir_**_**  
**_**_You said it as you started to cry / Tu l'as dit en commençant à pleurer_**

Cameron essuya son visage noyé par les larmes, à l'aide de sa main. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle désirait. Mais il n'avait pas été en mesure de lui dire cette chose. Et elle se retrouvait là, tremblante et en pleurs.

**_I've been down the wrong road tonight / J'ai été sur la mauvaise route ce soir_**_**  
**_**_And I swear I'll never go there again / Et je jure que je n'y retournerai jamais_**_**  
**_**_I've seen this face once before / J'ai vu ce visage une fois avant_**_**  
**_**_And I don't think I can do this again / Et je ne pense pas pouvoir recommencer_**

House se lamenta une fois encore. Il se sentait misérable, tellement misérable. Il redoutait tellement à devoir dire cette chose, mais il savait qu'elle le souhaitait. Il ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas espérer qu'il le lui dise, elle faisait fausse route. Il le lui avait dit. Il l'avait fait pleuré, l'avait vue pleurer, et ne voulait plus jamais agir ainsi.

**_There's something I can't see / Il y a quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir_**_**  
**_**_Something living in the way you smile / Quelque chose dans ton sourire_**_**  
**_**_Behind those eyes you lie / Derrière ces yeux tu mens_**

Elle ne parvenait jamais à décrypter son expression, même avec toute la conviction du monde. Elle ne comprendra jamais ce sourire qu'il lui adressait en coin quand elle croisait son regard. Son regard qui mentait.

**_And there's nothing I can say / Et il n'y a rien que je puisse dire_**_**  
**_**_Cause I'm never gonna change your mind / Car je ne changerai jamais ce que tu penses_**_**  
**_**_Behind those eyes you hide / Derrière ces yeux tu te caches_**

Il ne le lui dira jamais. Il était contre ses principes de dire des choses qui ne servaient à rien, ce qui correspondait exactement à son cas. Il ne dira rien. Il ne découvrira jamais la Cameron qui se cache dans ses propres yeux.

**_As you turned to walk away / Tandis que tu te tournais pour t'en aller_**_**  
**_**_I saw another look in your eye / J'ai vu quelque chose d'autre dans ton regard_**_**  
**_**_And even though it hurt like it did / Et même si ça a fait si mal_**_**  
**_**_I couldn't let the spirit by / Je ne pouvais pas laisser l'esprit passer_**

Elle avait aperçu cette exaspération dans son regard avant de partir. Elle avait oublié cette expression, tellement elle se sentait heureuse depuis quelques temps. Il lui avait gâché son bonheur. Et malgré cette souffrance, elle ne pouvait le laisser partir, elle devait agir.

**_You say that you're sorry / Tu dis que tu es désolé_**_**  
**_**_And you say that it hurts you the same / Et tu dis que ca te blesse autant_**_**  
**_**_Is there something here to believe / Y a t'il quelque chose ici à croire_**_**  
**_**_Or is it just another part of the game ? / Ou est-ce juste une autre partie du jeu ?_**

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'excuserait pour une faute qu'il avait lui-même commise. Il savait qu'elle souffrait à cause de lui, et savait également qu'elle tenait à se faire pardonner, pour qu'ils recommencent. Pour qu'ils redeviennent heureux.

**_There's something I can't see / Il y a quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir_**_**  
**_**_Something living in the way you smile / Quelque chose dans ton sourire_**_**  
**_**_Behind those eyes you lie / Derrière ces yeux tu mens_**

Encore une fois elle ne put voir ce qu'il ressentait. Elle ne put savoir pourquoi il riait de ses excuses. Etait-il nerveux ou simplement sadique ? Elle ne pouvait se fier à ce regard, ce regard qui mentait encore.

**_And there's nothing I can say / Et il n'y a rien que je puisse dire_**_**  
**_**_Cause I'm never gonna change your mind / Car je ne changerai jamais ce que tu penses_**_**  
**_**_Behind those eyes you hide / Derrière ces yeux tu te caches_**

Il ne pouvait refuser le fait de recommencer leur vie. Et même s'il le faisait, elle ne changerait pas. Elle l'apprécierait toujours autant, pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il deviendrait. Et même si cela devait changer, elle se cacherait toujours autant.

**_Behind those eyes you lie / Derrière ces yeux tu mens_**

Elle voulait qu'il lui dise la vérité, elle voulait savoir.

**_Behind those eyes you hide / Derrière ces yeux tu te caches_**

Il voulait qu'elle se montre à lui, il voulait la voir.

**_There's something I can't see / Il y a quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir_**_**  
**_**_Something living in the way you smile / Quelque chose dans ton sourire_**_**  
**_**_Behind those eyes you lie / Derrière ces yeux tu mens_**

Elle entendit enfin ces mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Ces trois mots et sept lettres qu'elle espérait depuis tellement longtemps. Mais son sourire ne changeait pas, et son regard non plus. Il mentait encore, il mentait toujours.

**_And there's nothing I can say / Et il n'y a rien que je puisse dire_**_**  
**_**_Cause I'm never gonna change your mind / Car je ne changerai jamais ce que tu penses_**_**  
**_**_Behind those eyes you hide / Derrière ces yeux tu te caches_**

Il ne pouvait lui dire à quel point ce qu'il disait été vrai. Il était conscient que jamais elle ne le croira, qu'une partie d'elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle se cachait encore, elle se cachait toujours.

**_And there's nothing I can say / Et il n'y a rien que je puisse dire_**_**  
**_**_Cause I'm never gonna change your mind / Car je ne changerai jamais ce que tu penses_**

Ils ne pouvaient se justifier entre eux, car rien n'en résoudrait. Ils resteraient toujours eux-mêmes.

**_Behind those eyes you hide / Derrière ces yeux tu te caches_**_**  
**_**_Behind those eyes you lie / Derrière ces yeux tu mens_**

Ils s'aimaient pour ce qu'ils étaient. Qu'ils mentent ou qu'ils se cachent.


End file.
